Family Ties
by ChibiConfettiQueen
Summary: Two sisters arrive at the institute in the middle of the night with only a letter and the clothes on their backs. What happens when one wants to leave, but is bound to her sister by a promise to their deceased father?


Family Ties by ChibiConfettiQueen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the x-men *sniffle* I only own Jeneen and Kacey Kayen, and any other peoples you do not recognize. *big grin*  
  
A/N: Before I forget, this is "spoken" and 'thought' ok? Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She started dully at the board as the teachers voice droned on. 'When is this class going to end?' Her eyes wandered over the the clock on the far wall. 'Ten minutes left, aw, piffles, and I thought I only had five minutes left.'  
  
"...and that is how you come to the answer of four, Jeneen, do you understand how I solved this problem?" Jeneen snapped out of her dazed stare at the clock. A few snickers were heard around the room. Her face held an unsure expression.  
  
"Umm... negative two?" More, louder snickers broke into giggles and fits of laughter, that the culprits of which could not contain. She figured the teacher must be referring to what was on the board.  
  
"I will ask you one more time..." It was quite evident by now that this had happened a few to many times before, way to many times.  
  
"...do you, or do you not, Miss Kayen, understand how I got the answer to this problem?" The teacher tapped the board with a ruler a little harder than necessary.  
  
"Uh, yes?" She replied, hopeful that the teacher would stop paying to much attention to her so closely.  
  
"Good, I'm glad your paying so much attention." The students laughed again. "Now, moving onto number 17..."  
  
'Now, moving onto number 17...' Jeneen mocked the teacher in her mind. 'This class is so boring, thank God that quarter is almost over.' Her thoughts began to drift again. 'That was a weird dream I had last night, those explosions, stuff floating around, I'm sure that had to do with me and my sister, but that noise, and all that screaming and yelling, and that... thing. What was that? Who was that? Was it even a person? Who knows, I only saw it's silhouette...' The class bell interrupted her thoughts. 'Finally! This class is over!'  
  
She quickly made her way through the crowded hallways to her locker. She fiddled with the lock until it opened. A noise from down the hallway caught her attention.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Kacey! What should we call you now? Firefingeres?" Jeneen couldn't help but groan at the sight. Her sister brushed past her locker door and took refuge in Jeneen's shadow, putting Jeneen between herself and her pursuer, Andrew Wehlner.  
  
Andrew seemed to always be picking on one of them, ever since 6th grade. She remembered that day well, that was right before the time her life took a turn for the awful. Her sister had been sick that day so Kacey got to stay home and no one else seemed to be around to talk to. She had been sitting on the ground scooping up handfuls of sand and letting it fall between her fingers as she moved her fingers slightly. Then she noticed something, the sand seemed to dance on the ground, only to drift up and start floating in the air in front of her. Her fingers moving the whole time. Apparently, Andrew took notice of this and came closer for a better look. When he realized she had been making the sand move, well, she had never heard the end of it since. 'That was the day when...' No, she wouldn't allow herself to think about that, 'that happened along time ago.' It still hurt. She closed her eyes tightly and rested her head against the locker door. She opened her eyes to look at her sister Kacey, who was staring at the floor, tears running down her cheeks. Anger boiled inside her.  
  
"Aww... how touching," Andrew spoke sarcastically. "Jeneen is showing her soft side!" His statement was quite contradictory to the truth about her. She had built a reputation about herself for not letting anyone get in her way, or her sister's.  
  
"Shut up Andrew..." She growled.  
  
"What was the Jeneen? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you..." He leaned forward in her direction cupping his ear with his hand as if he couldn't hear well.  
  
"I said, SHUT UP!" She shoved him away at the same time, causing him to fall against a few other students who also fell or lost their balance. A hint of surprize shone lightly upon his face.  
  
"Woah, hey Jeneen. Take it easy! I didn't mean anything!" He tried to get up, barely successful in doing so.  
  
"Oh yea? Well it sure doesn't look that way according to her!" Jeneen motioned to her sister who was slumped down on the floor, leaning against a locker, watching the spectacle in suspense and awe. Jeneen turned to her locker and slammed it's door shut.  
  
"C'mon Kacey." Jeneen ordered as she turned to leave.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Now!" Hauling her sister off of the floor, Jeneen stormed down the hallway with Kacey in tow.  
  
A ways down the hallway she turned a corner and entered a nearby classroom. Letting go of her sister she walked in, with her hands on her head, frustration evident upon her face. Kacey silently followed her sibling in as the door, seemingly by itself, closed behind them. Jeneen turned and sat on an empty space on the teacher's desk.  
  
"Alright, what happened?" Kacey only gave a glance at her sister as she rubbed her now red and somewhat sore arm.  
  
"It had something to do with that english paper didn't it?" Kacey only nodded.  
  
"...and you became nervous and it caught on fire, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Kacey answered quietly, her eyes still down cast. Jeneen hopped off of the desk and made her sister look her strait in the eyes.  
  
"Kacey, you can't let your fears control you, especially not that."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too..."  
  
"Listen, I know you didn't try to do that on purpose."  
  
"...and now there is a patch of burned carpet right in the middle of the classroom too." Jeneen laughed softly and gave her sister a comforting hug.  
  
"Just try to be a little more careful next time, you need to learn how to control it. Ok?"  
  
"Ok." The younger sibling answered.  
  
"Now, let's go get some lunch before it's all gone." They quietly left and made their way down to the cafeteria. Jeneen couldn't help but notice as she passed through the hallway, of the distinct smell of something burnt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So, how was it? Comment? Advice? Constructive criticism preferred, not flames, which will just be given to Pyro for him to play with. I know there isn't much background information about the Kayen sisters right now, but if you knew everything the story wouldn't be very interesting now would it? Until the next chapter, review!!! 


End file.
